


Embrace

by itsshiyu



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Recording Studio, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsshiyu/pseuds/itsshiyu
Summary: Keran hasn't seen Yuxin for a month due to Fourtry filming. As missing someone is a kind of disease, Keran often goes to Yuxin's recording studio to feel as if Yuxin hasn't left her for a month. What will she feel if her usual visit is spiced up with an unexpected return?
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran, kexin
Kudos: 12





	Embrace

I sighed, putting my phone at my sides after scrolling down Weibo for the nth time that night. 

I sat up and scooted to the sides of my bed before turning at the emptiness of my King-sized bed, then stood up and gazed at my window, painting me a clear view of HuangPu river. I looked up to the skies after, "are you having the same view as me?"

In the previous month, I felt like my bed is bigger, my room is emptier, and my phone is quieter. It seemed as if I had a void that I can't fill. 

I sighed once again, grabbing my phone from my bed and my hoodie which I tossed on my table every time I reached home, even though someone would always warn me not to since I'd leave it there for days. Oh one more thing, my AirPods. I grabbed it along too. 

I dialled a number, "can you drive me out?" 

After an exchange, I walked out of my room and headed straight for the door. I was about to leave when a voice travelled from the kitchen. A lady with short hair holding a glass of water raised her brows, "don't stay out too late." 

She probably knew where I was heading too. 

I got to admit, being jobless for the month made me a lot more lonely. Seeing my teammates leaving the dorm one by one while Yuyan and I just stay home, it felt... a little empty. Physically, and also in my heart. 

I wet my lips in the car, looking out of the windows as I approached my destination. For some reason, my heart raced and my breath hitched a little as I wind down, feeling the Shanghai winter breeze hitting my face. 

I sneezed a little before rolling the windows back up, probably not a good idea to do that. 

The black vehicle came to a halt in front of a familiar studio. "Xiexie." I muttered, and exited. I dipped my head as I wasn't wearing a mask, and entered using my fingerprint. I pressed the elevator and entered, waiting patiently. 

I paused in front of the main door after hearing music travelling from inside once I exited out the elevator. With a glimpse of hope I held in my heart, I entered the studio. 

I was greeted by the back view of a familiar figure seated on her Secret Labs chair, eyes glued on her iMac, fingers tapping vigourously on the table as her head grooved to the music. 

Her luggage parked at the side of the door and her toes on the foot of her table. Unknowingly, I wet my lips again as I observed her silhouette-- her fluffy hair and light from the iMac invading through the spaces as she ruffled them and her beautiful DIY tiedye hoodie. 

Old habits die hard after all, she still doesn't turn on her lights and just worked in the dark. I shook my head at her from the back and just then, the short haired lady slid her headphones down to her neck. 

She finally came to her senses that there's a streak of light invading her dark studio from outside, so she swivelled her chair, then smiled to herself, eyes on the floor and up to my eyes as she unplugged her headphones, then stood up after. 

Just then, a sole tear left my eye. The view that I yearned to see for the past month unfolded in front of me as she stepped towards me, leaning over my shoulder to close the door before giving me her ethereal smile, then throwing her arms around my waist and leaning into my shoulder. 

I pressed my lips into a thin line as I reciprocated, exhaling sharply feeling her touch on my body and I wrapped my arms tightly on her neck as I inhaled a huge amount of her Giorgio Armani Si perfume. 

"Welcome home, Xunxun." 

"I'm home, Keke."

We said with one voice.


End file.
